Black as the Night Sky/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Lydia: Mayor Solomon!?! You killed Natalia Barron? Isabel: I can't believe you, you were supposed to be a beacon of light for this city! How could you!?! Lucian: WHAT!?! How dare you, I know you're an expert officer , but mind who you're accusing here! Isabel: We wouldn't be accusing you without proof, we know you left traces of your cat's fur on the victim's body as you exploded her heart. Lucian: Exploded her heart, I wouldn't even know how to do that to start with! Lydia: It was from the pacemaker she had in her chest, The Conductor reminded you from that burner phone you left traces of your gold watch on. Lucian: I have my daughters to think about! I'm not a criminal and I'm not affiliated with the Black Market! I suggest you- Isabel: That's enough of your crap Solomon, we have your blood on the victim's knife. She tried to stop you, but it wasn't enough was it? Isabel: Was your boss furious at her helping us arrest the Barrons? Was that why they wanted her dead? Lucian: .....Heheh Lydia: Mayor Solomon? Lucian: Heheheheheh. Hahahahahahahaha! Isabel: Uh, Mayor Solomon...? Lucian: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lucian: You actually did it, you caught me! I can't believe years of work has all been brought down thanks to you. I can only laugh. Lucian: Yes I killed Natalia, and yes I did it on The Conductor's orders! Isabel: I can't believe this! You, the Mayor of Warrenville, a black market member! Lucian: I'm no mere member, I am the right-hand-man of The Conductor! Their most trusted ally in our empire! Lucian: I took upon the office of Mayor not for the good of the city, but for the good of the market! Lucian: All those rumors of me being unfair to ordinary citizens, its all true! They had no choice but to come to us for aid. Lydia: You mean you did all that on purpose to ensure innocent people would get wrapped up in your schemes? Lucian: Money is what builds the world, and soon enough we will begin to build our global black market empire! Lucian: The Barron family was essential to those plans, but that fool just had to assist you in putting them away! Lucian: I knew of the bomb implanted in her heart, so when I received my orders from The Conductor, I knew what to do. She tried to fight me, like all the others... Lucian: But she just didn't have the heart to go on. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lydia: You're... you're insane! Lydia: Lucian Solomon, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Natalia Barron! You have the right to remain silent... Judge Blackwell: Never would I see the day I'd be judging the Mayor for a crime, let alone crimes as drastic as this. Judge Blackwell: You swore an oath to fight for the people, to ensure safety in our city! Lucian: All lies! The only safety to be had is with the black market, and if you're not with us, then you DIE! Lucian: I was ensuring our empire would last for years to come, they all came to us, they knew it was their only choice. Judge Blackwell: Never in my life would I judge someone so greedy. Lucian: Its the world's fault for this, not our's! Money has become a necessity in everyday life! Lucian: Money buys loyalty, power, happiness. You need it to move around, to do what you want, to live. Lucian: Without money, our entire world would collapse. We all need money, and we need it no matter what needs to be done! Judge Blackwell: THAT'S ENOUGH! Judge Blackwell: Lucian Solomon, I am disgusted at your philosophy. Money may buy a lot of things, but there are just some things you can't put a price on! Lucian: That hasn't stopped us from doing it you know... Judge Blackwell: Not until today! Lucian Solomon, I sentence you to life in solitary confinement, where you will spend the rest of your days rotting away! Lucian: The day of reckoning is upon us, you won't live to see another day, all of you! Lucian: Enjoy the last few days of your lives, the market will take power soon, and you will all perish! Lucian: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Judge Blackwell: Bailiff, break out the jacket for this one. Court is adjourned! Lydia: I can't believe this, the Mayor of our city, brought to jail in a straightjacket. Isabel: Oh how the mighty have fallen. I didn't think the Mayor would even think to associate himself with a group of criminals. Isabel: And it sounds like he's been taking their Spice to boot, the man's fallen harder than anyone I've ever seen. Lydia: With him behind bars and so many others, we HAVE to be close to finding The Conductor. Isabel: I don't know what's gonna come next , but hopefully we'll stand together as a team ready to combat it. Lydia: I couldn't agree more, I think for the time being we should celebrate our victory. Then its back to work. Lydia: Here's to beginning of the end of the black market! Blackest Night (7/7) Category:Dialogues